The End of Term Feast
by PhoenixPadfoot89
Summary: This is my take on what went on during the 5th year end-of-term feast that Harry didn't go to. Will grow to be Harry's summer maybe
1. Letter from Dumbledore and the Feast

Hi, all! Please read this and review! This chapter is dedicated to Joanne Katharine (J.K., if you haven't already guessed) Rowling, who's birthday is tomorrow! Coincidently, her birthday shares the same day as Harry's! Of course, she meant to do that… I think…

_The End-of-Term Feast_

_July Thirtieth, Two Thousand and Three_

_Summery: It's a little Angsty, but I'm not that good at writing Angst. It takes place during the part in the fifth book where it's the End-of Term Feast, but Harry doesn't go. It's a little bit of everybody's point of view, but it starts out with Ron's POV at the Feast._

Chapter One: The Feast and the Letter

Ron and Hermione headed for the Great Hall, without Harry. He told Ron to go ahead, he would pack and then come down, but they both knew that he would not be coming. Ron suspected that Harry was still mourning Sirius and he didn't want to be mentioned by Dumbledore like they both had a suspicious feeling he would be.

" Where's Harry?" Hermione asked when they sat down at the Gryffindor table. 

" Er… he says he's packing… but… I don't think he will be coming…" Hermione understood immediately. Then, all talking stopped, and the Hall was perfectly silent. Dumbledore had stood up.

" Good evening, students and staff, and welcome to the end-of-term feast. Before I bore you with any more rambling, dig in!" he said, and food appeared at the tables. Ron and Hermione grabbed their food, but ate silently. Neither could think of something to say, though they were both thinking of the same thing.

Harry was still missing Sirius, and felt that it was his fault that Sirius died. Ever since that talk with Dumbledore, he was very distant. He hardly talked at all anymore. Whenever the Department of Mysteries, Sirius, or the prophecy was mentioned, Harry would rush away, claming he had to visit Hagrid, or pack, or do something he made up on the spot. 

Ron and Hermione expected this would happen if the topic of the DoM or Sirius was brought up, but they didn't know why he reacted like that when they talked about the prophecy. Before they realized that Harry did not want to talk about it, Ron and Hermione had played a sort of guessing game, guessing what the prophecy that Voldemort wanted so badly said. Ron and Hermione came up with stupid things like, 

" It tells you which end of the blast-ended skreut is the front," and "it said that Trelawney will predict gruesome deaths for Harry tomorrow," and " Hagrid will _not_ being a dangerous creature to the castle next year." Of course, they were only joking, trying to make Harry's mood lighter, but if anything, it made his mood much worse. He had ended up yelling at them for joking about something so serious, and storming off, furious, which made their curiosity of what it really said grow even more.

It was quite obvious that Harry knew something they didn't. Hermione had suggested that he knew what the prophecy really said, but didn't want to tell them. Of course, they too wanted to know, so Ron said, "Why don't we just ask him?" Hermione disagreed instantly, and told him that there must be a good reason for Harry not telling them. Ron had insisted on asking him, and told her that he would do so. He had yet to do it. He had not found the courage to ask. 

Finally, after a very long silence from them during their meal, Hermione said quietly, " I wonder exactly what it said…" She knew that Ron would know what she was talking about.

" Maybe it said that Sirius was going to die…" Hermione opened her mouth in surprise.

" You really think…? Yes, well I suppose it could… but if it did…I could understand how Harry is acting if it is… you know, Ron, I think that might be exactly it!!!" She said. Both of them were surprised at Ron's brilliance. 

" No wonder he's been so distant!" Ron said. " That's got to be it! There can't be anything worse for Harry than that."

_Little did they know,_ thought Dumbledore, who was listening in on their conversation, well aware of what the prophecy truly said, _how wrong they were._

Seeing that most of the students were finished, he stood once again.

" Now, I know that this is the last day of school for three months, and I'm sure all of you will be very sad." He waited for the laughs and cheers to subside. " But I will hope to see you all next term, on September first. I must warn you, however, to protect yourselves, and stay safe. As much as you may still disbelieve, Lord Voldemort (all but Hermione flinched) is out there, and we must be prepared. We must unite together, be brave, cunning, build strong friendships, and be willing to achieve a lot to fight him. All of us must join as one to defeat him. Remember, it is our choices who make us who we truly are." He said, and Ron and Hermione noticed he looked directly at the Slytherins.

" Many of us are, or will be, going through hard times. A few have died at the hands of Voldemort since his return. One died just this week." A few low whispers broke out, no one had heard of any deaths.

" Sirius Black died, trying to fight against Voldemort just a few nights ago." A gasp came from the hall and Ron and Hermione looked at eachother, worried. " He gave his life trying to save his godson, and so that others could fight, and though you may think him guilty of murder, I know him innocent." And, to Ron and Hermione's astonishment, he told the whole Hall of Sirius's innocence. He told the whole story, from the meeting in the shrieking shack, only excluding the part where Hermione and Harry broke the law and used the time-turner.  Many heads turned to scan the Gryffindor table, looking for Harry, but turned back as they saw that he was not present.

" Some of you may not believe me, but I would like those who do to honor his memory. He died to save Harry Potter's life…" More gasps. Ron looked up and saw tears falling on Hermione's cheeks. 

" Please honor him, and fight, just as he did, selflessly, for the light. I am not asking you to give your lives, as he did. I am just asking you to help some part of the war, which is soon coming. I am asking you to ask yourself where you feel loyalty to, and to fight for it. Good luck." He paused, and many people were whispering to their friends. After a minute's silence, he added quietly, 

" And, please, leave Harry Potter alone for a while. He has had a huge burden placed on his shoulders, in addition to the death of his only fatherly figure. Do not ask him… he will tell when he is ready." Dumbledore said, looking straight at Ron and Hermione and Neville. 

" Now, on a much lighter note, the winner for the house cup this year is Ravenclaw…!" 

… 

The feast ended a while after that, and as the students filed out of the hall to do some last minute packing, Ron, Neville, and Hermione stayed back, talking. Without realizing it, they were the last students to leave.

" What 'burden'?" Ron asked very quietly, as he had the feeling that Dumbledore was listening to them. Indeed he was, as he spoke next, walking up to them.

" Please, I must ask you once again to not bother Harry about it. As I said, he will tell you when he is ready. Right now, he is mourning over Sirius, and blaming himself, not to mention the burden is on his mind. We had a long talk that night in my office. What I want you to do now is to convince him that it is not his fault; it's mine."

Hermione and Ron nodded. Neville looked confused. " Sir, how is it your fault?" 

Dumbledore sighed; the first time any of them had seen him do so. In fact, the only one to whom he showed weakness was Harry, but neither of the three knew this. 

"It is my fault in many counts, but in reality, it is everyone's fault. Mostly, however, it is mine. I did not tell Harry what he needed to know. It is an old man's mistakes, as I have told him."

" I fear that he is angry with me, yet also forgiving. He has a right to be angry with me. Indeed, Iam angry with me." Again, he sighed. " I knew that he would not come to the feast tonight. Can I ask you to give him this?" He handed Hermione a letter, addressed to Harry. 

She nodded. " Of course, Professor."

" Thank you. Have a good summer, all of you." He said, and walked away.

Ron, Hermione, and Neville were by now the only ones left in the Hall. They stood gawking at eachother. Neither of them could think of what to say, though many questions filled their minds. 

" Well, I guess we should head back… and give him this…" Hermione said. Without another word, the three went toward the seventh floor.

Ron was gaping at Dumbledore as he left the hall. What on earth? What had Dumbledore done to give Harry a right to be angry? What did the letter Hermione was holding say? And what had Harry and Dumbledore discussed in the Headmaster's office that day? 

At first, they had all assumed that Dumbledore was trying to console Harry, and dispose of his grief. But ever since then, Harry had been even quieter. They had to have said more than that. 

Suddenly, Ron had the urge to read Harry's letter. He wanted to know what Dumbledore wrote. But he knew that he could not. It would be betraying Harry's and Dumbledore's trust, and Hermione would never let him. 

 When they reached the very full Common Room, Hermione handed them the letter with an anxious glance, and went up to the girl's dorm. Ron and Neville went to their own dorm, and Ron laid the letter on Harry's bedside table, as his curtains were closed. He couldn't help but notice shattered glass on the floor next to Harry's bed.

He also noticed when a hand reached out of the closed curtains, an hour later, when Harry must have thought everyone asleep, (all but Ron were) and grab the letter. Ron pretended to be asleep, and listened closely. 

***

Harry grabbed the thing that he saw Ron place on his bedside table. He saw it was a letter addressed to him. He ripped it open and read;

_Harry;_

_I know that you are in pain right now. I, believe it or not, am also in pain. I knew Sirius too. He was a great man, and he died so that you could live. He risked his life for you. I know that you blame yourself for his death, but it is not entirely your fault. For the most part, as I have already explained to you, it is my fault._

_I told you the reasons it is my fault that Sirius is gone. An old man's mistakes. I regret everything that took its course to make Sirius in danger. The blame lies with many people, this is true, but most of it lies with me._

_I think that you are angry with me right now. I know that if I were you, I would be angry with me. I made mistakes. No one is perfect, no matter whom they are, as you should know yourself. Everyone, you are thinking, is expecting you to defeat Voldemort. You know it will happen. There is nothing you can do. You are the one chosen. _

_I was faced with a similar dilemma fifty years ago. I had to kill Grindywald. I would either kill or be killed. Granted, there was not a prophecy about it, but it was obvious that no one else could kill him. I know slightly how you feel. _

_I also know that right now you are thinking, just as you did in my office, that I know nothing of how you feel. Well, I did feel very similar when I was faced with that challenge. True, I was about 85 years older when I had to then you are now, but I felt at least just a small bit of what you feel. _

_You feel like the whole world is resting on your shoulders. You feel that you will fail, and in doing so, end the course of the world as we know it. You don't want to have to face to the challenge, not because you have no courage, but because you aren't powerful enough. Why can't someone else do it? You may ask. But, in all truth, you have known deep in your mind that you would be the one to defeat him all along. You feel that you will become a murderer. You don't want to have to resort to that, plus you don't think you can. And if you don't do it properly, then the world will be doomed. You feel that you are not prepared, you are not strong enough. Yet, somewhere deep in the back of your mind, you know that you can do it. And you will do it. _

_I felt exactually the same way. And that is how I know how you are feeling._

_Yet, I also don't know how you are feeling. I don't know what it is like to not have a mother, a father. I always had a parent. You have not. You have lived with the Dursleys, uncared for and unloved, for ten years. Ten long years of being beaten up by your cousin, blamed for everything, lied to when asked about your past, and having no one. You had no one to confide in, no one to laugh with, no one to cry with, no one to comfort, or be comforted by. You felt misunderstood, sad, and alone. Hagrid told me that they called you a freak._

_Then, suddenly, you are thrown into the Magical world. Suddenly, all of your questions are answered, but the answers were unexpected. But in the Magical world you have adventures and friends. I imagine you felt, for the first time in your life, truly happy and accepted. I imagine that for the first time you felt that you were home._

_All was going well. But then, in your third year, you met Sirius, who, instead of being an escaped murderer trying to kill you, turned out to be an innocent man, not to mention your godfather. I have no idea how that would feel. Suddenly, after almost all of your life, having no parent, no mentor, Sirius is there. You seemed very happy, and I am sure you were._

_For a while, you were the happiest you were since you were one. You had a godfather. He knew your parents. He was the only one whom you considered a parent. The only problem was that he was a convicted murderer. That meant that he was always on the run. He had to hide from the law. It became hard for you to see him. You couldn't tell anyone but your friends about him. He had to be a secret. _

_Correct me if I'm wrong, but you wanted to tell people that finally you had a parent. Not officially, of course, but he was as close to your dad as you could get. But he had to be a secret. You were always fearing his capture. You wanted to broadcast to the world that finally you had someone. You were slightly discouraged that you could not, but you still felt loved for the first time. _

_Then, this past week, though you may not wish for me to bring the subject up, the one person who made you happiest, the one person you cared about almost more than any other, the one person who played the role of your father for 2 happy years was gone. And the worse part, you are thinking, is that he died for you. Because of you, for you, he dueled with his cousin, and fell into the veil. And that's what makes you hurt the most._

_I do know how you feel about the prophecy and your role in the final battle, but I can only guess as to what your feelings are about Sirius. I have no idea what it is to have no one who loves you for years, then have someone, then have him taken away again. For that I am very sorry. In a matter of speaking, I took that away from you. That is why you should be angry with me (not to mention the fact that I didn't answer the question you asked five years ago). _

_However, I want you to know that you do have people who love and care for you, not just because you're the Boy-Who-Lived. All of your teachers, with the possible exception of one, and you know whom I'm talking about, the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, Remus, the Order, and I are just a few examples. We all care for you and your safety. We want you to be happy, and we know that it's hard. _

_I, as I have told you, have watched you through out your adventures at Hogwarts. I feel that I know you closer than anyone. You feel like a son to me, Harry. Never forget that._

_I can imagine that you were mad at me before, but now, after I have brought up all of these painful subjects and memories, you are downright furious with me. I understand that. I just wanted to talk to you, and let you know that we all care about you, and we hate to see you hurt, physically and emotionally. _

_The whole point of this letter was to tell you that I… I love you and I care._

_Sincerely;_

_Albus Dumbledore_

This is not just a one-chapter fic… two chapters at the least. I've already started the second chapter, tho I haven't written much.

Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Post and Ron

Ok, here's the second chapter! I don't really know how far I'm going with this story. Please read and review!

Thanks to all of my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you all!

Chapter Two: Post and Ron

Tears ran down Harry's cheeks as he finished reading. He was not angry at Dumbledore. He was actually a little glad that he had done this, written this all out for Harry. He got out of bed, opened the hangings, to get some parchment and a quill and ink out of his trunk, unaware that Ron was awake and watching him. 

Ron had not seen what his face looked like while he read the letter, as the curtains to Harry's bed were closed, but he did hear Harry's small, quiet sobs, sniffles, and sighs. He did not like to see his friend in pain, but how could he help if he didn't know _why_ he was in pain? Of course, he knew that part of it was Sirius, but he could sense that there was something Harry wasn't telling them, and he wanted to find out.

Harry began to write his letter to Dumbledore.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore;_

Then, he stopped. He knew what he wanted to say, but how to word it?

_You are correct, as much as I hate to admit it to myself. That is exactually how I feel about Sirius, about the Prophecy. How are you so good at guessing other people's feelings? _

_You said that you were faced with the same situation with Grindywald. I can see that, now. Do you have any advice for me on how to deal with that?_

_I know that you knew that I would be at the feast tonight. I discovered something tonight. Something that made me angry at myself. Sirius gave me a two-way mirror that he and James used to use so that I could contact him if S- Professor Snape was giving me a hard time. Well, I didn't want to lure Sirius out of the house in any way, so I completely forgot about it. I just realized that I could have easily used that to contact Sirius to check to see if he was in the Department of Mysteries or not. _

_I am the stupidest, thickest, prat I ever knew. I am an idiot, a git, an imbecile, and every thing else I can think of that means that I am a stupid jerk. I can't believe that I forgot about that! That mirror could have saved his life!_

_I'm mentally kicking myself. I hate myself right now… no, I don't hate only myself, I hate Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Because the Boy-Who-Lived simply had to 'play the hero' as Hermione put it. I just had to let common sense slip my mind, and drag my friends and the Order into danger. I should have known that Voldemort was trying to trick me. I should have known that he would use me. How could I be such an idiot? How could Harry Potter, the Git-Who-Lived-And-Made-An-Ass-Of-Himself-By-Putting-His-Friends-In-Danger-And-Killing-His-Godfather be such an idiot?_

It's not your fault, Professor. It's mine. Fully mine. I am not really mad at you, just a little annoyed that you didn't tell me the prophecy, and kept me in the dark all year, but I fully understand your reasoning now, and I don't blame you. Yes, the letter brought up painful memories, but they had already been brought up, when I discovered the mirror tonight, and visited Nearly-Headless Nick.

_I asked him, as I am sure you know by now, if Sirius could come back, as a ghost. He said no, because he wasn't afraid of the afterlife. He said that Sirius would go on. I understand that, but it also makes me mad at Sirius. I need him. I need someone who, well, loves me, like a father._

_Which brings me to another point: thanks for caring for me.__ I need it, and I know that I need it. It's helped me through… everything. Ever since I can remember, the thing that I wanted most of all out of everything in the world was friends and family: people who cared about me and loved me. That may sound kind of selfish. But, when I came to Hogwarts, just like you said, I _had_ my wish. Then, more got added, and I got the thing that I hadn't even realized I wanted more than friends: my parents. A mother and a father. And Sirius came. He was as much as a father to me as I'll never have. _

_I was happy, just as you said, for a couple of years. Then, Cedric died, because I told him to take the cup with me. That was the first death that I had seen in 13 years. And I was stunned. But my friends and Sirius comforted me. Because of that, I felt better. _

_Now, Sirius is gone. And there's no one to comfort me. Sirius isn't here to take the pain away. Which gives me even more grief. And my friends are… I guess you could say… afraid to bring up the subject. I don't blame them. I think that part of the problem is that they don't understand how I feel. They just don't understand about how I felt with Sirius, just as you don't, and they don't know about the Prophecy. I don't plan on telling anyone soon. So my friends aren't comforting me about it, and I need them to. _

_I know this letter must sound really selfish. I'm sorry for that._

_Please tell me you didn't mention me at the feast._

_From;_

_Harry_

He folded it into an envelop, sealed it, and called to Hedwig, who was sitting at his window. 

" Hey, Girl. Can you give this to Professor Dumbledore?" She bowed and left. Harry, checking to see if anyone else was awake (Ron was pretending to be asleep) plopped down on his bed. He had the sudden urge to do something, but what to do, he didn't know. 

He sighed loudly. " Why is my life so hard?" He asked no one in particular. Ron wanted to answer him. 

" And why am I such an idiot?" Ron's curiosity arouse even more. " It's all my fault, because I'm too much of a prat to remember the mirror." Now Ron was very confused. What mirror? Then he remembered the shattered glass near Harry's bed that he saw when he first came in. Oh. 

" Sirius, why? I need you!" Harry whispered, but Ron heard all the same. He suddenly felt guilty for eavesdropping (sort-of) on his friend. This was the most he had said in days. 

" Sirius, I miss you! I love you!" Tears flowed down Harry's cheeks. Then, Hedwig swooped down into the window, carrying another letter. She looked at Harry with an I'm-sorry look, and held out her leg. 

" Thanks, girl. I'll read it later." Harry said. Hedwig flew off to the Owlery, and Harry placed her letter on top of the other one from Dumbledore, on the night stand table. Then, closing his curtains and placing a silencing charm on himself, he went to sleep.

Ron was still up, however. He was very curious, and needed to know what Dumbledore's first letter said. He knew it was his friend's privacy, though, so he wanted to make sure Harry was asleep before reading. After waiting for a few minutes, and Harry showing no signs of consciousness, Ron carefully grabbed the first letter.

_Harry;_

_I know that you are in pain right now. I, believe it or not, am also in pain. I knew Sirius too. He was a great man, and he died so that you could live. He risked his life for you. I know that you blame yourself for his death, but it is not entirely your fault. For the most part, as I have already explained to you, it is my fault._

_I told you the reasons it is my fault that Sirius is gone. An old man's mistakes. I regret everything that took its course to make Sirius in danger. The blame lies with many people, this is true, but most of it lies with me._

_I think that you are angry with me right now. I know that if I were you, I would be angry with me. I made mistakes. No one is perfect, no matter who they are, as you should know yourself. _

That was as far as Ron got before falling asleep, the letter still clutched in his hand.

** 

When Ron woke the next morning, it was very late. It was the day that they were going home on the Hogwarts Express. He knew that Harry would not be in a good mood.

Suddenly, he realized that he was still holding Harry's letter. Making sure no one was watching (they had all gone to breakfast by now) he placed it on Harry's bedside table, just in time. 

An instant later, Harry rushed into the room to finish packing his stuff.

" Finally up, are you, Ron?" He commented dully. 

" Uh… yeah." Ron said. He hurried to dress, and went down for breakfast. 

When Ron had gone, Harry sighed and dug to the back of his trunk, where he had placed the most recent letter from Dumbledore. He opened it and read;

_Harry;_

_You are not being selfish at all. Everyone deserves love, and a family._

_Now, let me say this once more._

You are NOT an idiot, or stupid. You are not the Git-Who-Lived-And-Made-An-Ass-Of-Himself-By-Putting-His-Friends-In-Danger-And-Killing-His-Godfather. You acted as 'the hero' because you care about your friends and you are a Gryffindor. As Professor Snape has reminded me many times, Gryffindors tend to… act stupidly with out thinking when they sense danger. I cannot blame you, nor, I am sure you will find, can your friends. 

Hermione did ask you to check to see if Sirius was at the Headquarters, and that was the smart thing to do. It was not your fault that the Malfoy's had expected this and told Kretcher to lie to you. You had no way of knowing. And, if that had happened to me, even I would have gone ahead to the Department Of Mysteries. 

You do not have to thank us for caring. We all care about you deeply, and don't like to see you hurt. Your friends, on instinct, are… not bothering you, because they don't like to see you hurt, but understand that this is your way of coping. 

_It is not your fault, Harry. You, upon the insistence of your friends, checked to make sure that this was not a trick. You could not have known that it was indeed a way to lure you to the prophecy. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! I really don't want to have to yell, but it's the only way the point will come across to you._

_Please try not to hate yourself, Harry. I know that it is hard for you, and you are blaming yourself--- no, you are blaming the_ Boy-Who-Lived. _I can understand hating yourself. I did._

_Amazing, isn't it? I, Albus Dumbledore, known to some as the greatest wizard of our time, once hated myself. I thought that I did not deserve to live, just as I'm sure you do. Many years ago, something remotely similar happened to me. One of the first casualties of the new war against Grindywald had happened, and I was certain that I was to blame. The man died because he fought for me. He died for me. He trusted me, and I should not have been trusted, or so I thought at the time. That, I thought, would have been the biggest mistake of my life. Well, I was wrong. I later made an even bigger mistake._

_I cut myself. I felt just as you felt, only perhaps a little less hurt, as it was not my father who died, but I still felt that I was responsible. So, I felt that I did not deserve to live. I sliced my wrist once every day at first. Just small, unnoticeable cuts. Then, it became worse. I had the urge to cut all of the time. You see, it becomes addicting. _

_Then, someone realized what I was doing, and understood immeadtly why. I was rushed to the hospital wing, where I was treated, and told not to do it again. That was when I realized that I had made an even worse decision than before. _

_I hated myself for letting that person die, after they trusted me, and did all that I said, and they were a very good friend, but I also hated myself for trying to end my troubles by cutting. I was angry, not at my life, but at me, for a long time after that. I had to learn to gain back my own trust._

_Please do not resort to this, and learn the lesson I did the hard way. This proves that you are stronger in spirit and common sense than I was. You did not resort to this, as I did.  I am sure, just as they would be astonished to learn that I did this, your friends will be even more shocked to see you do it. Don't cut yourself. I know, you're thinking that of course you wouldn't ever do that, but I'm sure that you have thought of it. _

_I have a way of sensing things. _

_I know that your friends won't comfort you. But, maybe time by yourself is exactually what you need. Again, I am very sorry for finally placing the burden on your shoulders, but as you know, it was high time that I did. I think slight isolation is what you need, at least for a little while. I'm sure that you would  agree, once you think about it._

_Er… my deepest apologies, but… well, I did mention you at the feast. But, I told people not to bother you about it._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry sighed. Dumbledore was right. He really did want to be alone, not bothered, not questioned, for a while. He was also astonished to read that Dumbledore had also hated himself. He realized that he and Dumbledore were very much alike.

Harry put this letter in his trunk, and checked the room to make sure had had not missed packing anything. His eyes fell on the first letter from Dumbledore. But how could he have missed that? He had cleaned everything off of the table, and already checked the room once, while everyone else was asleep. Then, he realized that someone must have read it. 

Fear consumed him. Who had read it? Did they read the whole thing? The letter was very personal… not to mention, Dumbledore talked about the prophecy in it. 

Then, he became angry. Who ever it was, they read something very personal to him, as he was sure that they knew what it was they were reading. But who could have read it?

Then ir hit him: Ron's bed was right next to his. But Ron was his best friend. He wouldn't read something private of Harry's, would he?

Harry went searching for Ron . It didn't take long to find him in the Great Hall. Ron, obviously, was avoiding Harry's gaze.

" Ron, did you read my letter from Dumbledore?" Harry cut to the chase. Hermione looked astonished. Ron's face grew deep red.

" Harry, you know Ron wouldn't do that!!! Ron's your best friend!" Hermione said, outraged. " How could you accuse him of that?"

" Um…" Ron said very quietly, half his face under the table. " Actually, I…I did read it." Hermione's eyes grew wide and accusing.

" RON! Why would you do something like that? After I just stood up for you!"

Harry looked at his friend with a hurt look. 

" I'm sorry, Harry. I was just really curious. I mean, it's not every day that someone gets a letter from the Headmaster. And… and I wanted to know what was going on. You're so out of it lately. I want to know why."

Harry's emerald green eyes tore into his soul. " How far did you read?" He asked, his face impassive. 

" Not very far. Just up to about the fourth paragraph. Then, I fell asleep." Ron said, looking at the marvelous floor.

Harry considered him. Then, finally, he said, " I forgive you, Ron. I'm sorry for being so… depressed. You would have found the answers in the letter, had you read farther, but I'm not going to tell you why I'm so depressed. That's between me and Dumbledore until it is time to tell everyone." Harry said, and went to finish packing.

Ron brought his head up from under the table with a scared look. Hermione looked disapproving and disgusted with him.

" I can't believe you, Ron. Sometimes I wonder why he's still your friend." She said.

" I know." Ron said guiltily. 

*****************************************************

Ron can be stupid sometimes. Oh, well. Harry forgave him only because he was in no mood to have a fight. Please review!


	3. Row, Row, Row Your Boat

Thanks to all my reviewers! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter three: Row, Row, Row your boat!

Harry sighed back in the common room. He should have known that somebody would read it. He was so depressed and sad lately that someone would want to know why. But he really didn't want to tell, not just for his safety, but because it was something that he really didn't want to have to deal with just yet. He didn't really want to talk, he realized, just like Dumbledore had said.

Thinking back on their letters, Harry realized that he and Dumbledore were similar. They had similar situations, and felt sort of the same way. They both had to defeat the greatest dark wizard of their times, or die trying. Harry just hoped that it wouldn't come to the latter.

Ron had read his letter. He didn't read far enough to get any real information, but he did intrude on Harry's privacy. Harry knew that he really shouldn't have, but he forgave Ron. He knew that Ron could not help it. His curiosity overruled his friend's feelings, similar to when Harry saw Snape's worse memory in his pensieve. 

And, thinking hard, he realized that had he not been so depressed, he might have done the same thing. Maybe.

So he forgave Ron, and Ron was still his best friend. The only question was, would Hermione forgive Ron? 

Harry chuckled grimly, thinking of the row they must be having right now. Well, the yelling Hermione must be doing, more like. He wondered if the whole Great Hall was listening. He was right.

*

" I know" Said Ron, glumly.

" I mean," Hermione went on, and Ron realized what was coming, " how could you do that, Ron? That was Harry's private letter, and you just read it like it was yours!"

" I was curious, Hermione-"

"Don't you use your excuses with me, Ron! We're all curious, but you're the only one thick enough to do something like that! You knew how depressed Harry was feeling, and you went and broke his trust!" By now, the Great Hall, who was used to Hermione and Ron's rows, turned to watch, waiting to see what had happened this time, and who was going to win. 

" I didn't mean to-"

" OF COURSE YOU MEANT TO, RON! HOW COULD YOU READ SOMETHING WITHOUT MEANING TO? WHAT, DID VOLDEMORT," The Hall gasped as she screamed the name, " MAKE YOU READ IT, RON?"

Ron did not answer for a while. The whole room was silent, most people wondering what had happened, and what Ron had done. Finally, Ron broke the silence. 

" Do you really think I broke his trust?"  He asked, like a five year old.

Hermione sighed, closed her eyes, and said very calmly, 

" If it were me, then you would have broken mine. But Harry is a very different kind of person. I really don't know if you have or not, but he seems to have forgiven you."

" I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron said. He was feeling very small.

" Don't tell it to me, tell it to Harry." She said, but her expressions softened, and she went back to eating her breakfast.

*

After finishing his pancakes, Ron went to Gryffindor Tower to find Harry and apologize. Harry was sitting down on the couch, staring into the fire like he had been doing for so many days. 

It had become a daily ritual for Harry. He would sit there and gaze into the fire without really seeing it, and it freaked the Gryffindors. They had at first wondered what he was doing, but after someone made the mistake of disturbing him and ended up with a bat-boogey curse, they all left him alone and got used to it.

" Er… Harry?" Ron asked tentatively. This was the first time that someone had disturbed Harry while he was staring at the fire, as if in a trance, since someone was cursed.

After two minutes with no hexing, Harry slowly turned to Ron, and unreadable expression on his face.

"Er…I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for reading your letter from Dumbledore."

Harry's green orbs tore into Ron, and Ron shuttered. He felt like Harry saw everything in his mind when he did that. He had developed the same stare as Dumbledore had.

" That's alright, Ron. I forgive you." Harry said shortly, before turning back to the fire.

Ron sighed inwardly. He forgave him. Ron knew that, had the situation been reversed, and Harry read his mail, he would have a hard time forgiving him.

He went over to the couch and sat down next to Harry, following his gaze into the fire.

" So…erm… what are you doing?"

 Harry was silent for a while, and Ron was just about to ask again, but he finally answered, " Thinking. Brooding. Something I really shouldn't be doing." Harry's eyes grew slightly more into focus, and they didn't have that lost look. 

" I really shouldn't be dwelling. He's right, Ron. ' It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live'. That's what he said, isn't it? I'm going to go finish packing. Want to help?" Harry asked, and wrenched his gaze from the fire to look at Ron.

" Sure," He said, still confused as to what Harry just said. _It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live? Who said that?_

Together, they finished packing, and then headed down to the common room, where the rest of the Gryffindors were, waiting for the train to come and take them home.

" Or  to Hell, in my case." Harry mumbled.

* 

The train ride was uneventful, other then when Harry received an owl from Dumbledore. 

He opened the window to let the owl in, and Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hermione gave each other looks that reminded them to stay silent.

Without a word, Harry opened his letter and read it. 

_Harry;_

_You missed an interesting row during breakfast. It was Ron and Hermione, of course. From what I understand of the shouting and mumbling, Ron read your first letter from me, but only up to a certain part, as they both admitted that they were curious about you._

_I would just like to make sure that Ron did not read too far into the letter. Far enough to understand the prophecy and your role in it. It would be best if as few people as possible knew about it, so the information won't leak to Voldemort._

_Also, from what I understood of the interesting scene at breakfast, you forgave Ron. I am glad that you chose to do that. Not many would, if they were in your position. You know that I ' believe in second chances', as Hagrid once put it. _

_Please let me know if Ron read far up to the prophecy in the letter. Thank you;_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked up from his letter, and into Ron's eyes.

" Ron, you read up to what in my letter?"

Ron gulped. That Dumbledore look again. That I-Know-All-Of-Your-Deepest-Secrets look.

" Just the third paragraph." Harry seemed satisfied with that answer, and he pulled out some parchment, ink, and a quill to reply to Dumbledore.

_Professor Dumbledore;_

No, Ron didn't read that far, but he was close. Neither of my friends know about the prophecy, and I really don't intend on telling them any time soon. 

_I was wondering just how many people know about the prophecy. Does the Order know? Do any of my professors know? Or is it just you and me?_

_And, in answer to your other letter, I know that it's not my fault, but I still feel that it is. It's sort of everyone's fault, but mostly mine. If I had just remembered the mirror, I would have contacted him, and he would have told me that he was fine. I was acting the hero._

_I've realized that you and I are very much alike. We both have/had to defeat a dark lord. We both hated ourselves for a death… And we both at least try to understand how each other feel. I'm sure you've realized this before. _

_You're right; I think I do want isolation. At least for a while, so that I can finally understand the Prophecy. _

_Am I going to be able to go to you-know-where at the end of the summer? I understand why I have to go back to the Dursleys, but I don't want to. They aren't exactly nice to me._

_Just how bad was the row between my friends?_

_Harry_

He folded the letter and gave it to the owl that brought his other letter from Dumbledore. The owl zoomed off, and Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, who were sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

Finally, breaking the silence, he said, " Dumbledore tells me you two had a row today." He was slightly smiling.

Ron and Hermione looked at eachother sheepishly. 

" Well, to tell the truth, it was more like Hermione yelling at me…"

Hermione smiled. " …while Ron quivered in fear." 

" Hey!" Ron exclaimed. " I did not!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. " Of course not, Ron." Harry gave a very weak smile.

" That's what Dumbledore owled you about? Our fight?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, looking vaguely out the window to the mountains ahead of them. It scared Ron, because he looked almost as dreamy and vague as Luna for a second. 

" Er… Harry?"

He wrenched his gaze and looked at Ron. 

" Why did he want to know? What did he ask?" Hermione glared at Ron and nudged him in the ribs, and Neville and Ginny gave him meaningful looks.

Harry sighed, pretending not to notice that, and said softly, " He wanted to know if I'd told you guys something."

" And did you?" Luna asked, still reading _The Quibbler_ upside down.

" No."  Harry said dully.

" W-were you supposed to?" Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

" No." He said again. " It's better I didn't tell you. You're safer this way." He said, and stared into Hermione, who shivered slightly. That was when she too realized that Harry had that searching, piercing look that Dumbledore always wore.

When Harry finally turned back to the window, Hermione looked at Ron with an astonished, Did-You-See-That? Look on her face. Ron nodded, showing her that he already saw it on Harry before.

They both looked at Ginny and Neville, who had the same looks on their faces. Luna didn't seem to realize.

Harry knew, of course, that they were giving eachother looks when his back was turned. He was used to it by now, being the Boy-Who-Lived.

" Er…Harry?" Ginny said.

" Yeah?" He answered, turning to her, and giving her that stare, making her unable to continue. Neville seemed to notice this, and he finished.

" You… you've got that look. That same look that Dumbledore has. That piercing look." Neville said, and almost shivered when Harry turned to him. 

Harry seemed to either have already known this, or didn't seem to care. Little did they know that he had recently found it easy to mask his emotions, and he was secretly astonished that they said that.

" Do I? That's interesting…"

Harry had not wanted anyone to see how hurt and sad he had been feeling lately, so he thought of a way to hide his emotions on his face, just like Dumbledore.  The thought of Dumbledore gave him the idea in the first place, and so he practiced hard, though he found that it was very easy for him to do. He didn't think he was good enough to look like Dumbledore, though. He had thought that becoming as good as the headmaster would take years of practice. 

" Harry… you're twinkling your eyes… just like Dumbledore… you're scaring me." Ron said cautiously.

Harry hadn't even realized that he had been doing that, but now that he thought about it, he could feel his eyes doing that. He forced them to stop, just like he'd practiced. 

" Sorry, you guys. I…I didn't mean to scare you."

" Harry, how did you learn to do that? You looked just like Dumbledore, only your eyes are green. I swear, you're becoming more and more like Dumbledore!" Hermione said.

Harry simply shrugged, but in his mind, he was rejoicing. His training and hard work paid off. He could hide his face from even his friends.

" Want to play chess, Ron?"

Ron instantly lost his original train of thought, and he smiled and said, " Of course!"  Hermione, Neville, and Ginny rolled their eyes.


	4. Back to Privet Drive

(A/n: You already know in the book about Harry's train ride home… I just added a little more to it… I guess you might call it AU, but not really… so I'm just going to skip the part when the Order comes to threaten the Dursleys, and take it from when Harry arrives at Privet Drive.)

Harry slowly dragged his trunk from the trunk (or boot, I think, if I were British) and carried it to his room with some difficulty. Though no one could see it, he was very excited that his mask had worked. In order to do that, you had to be able to clear only a small part of your mind, the part that shows emotions. You could keep emotions to yourself, but no one else would see. He wondered how long it took Dumbledore to learn this art.

It was called Emolegancy. He had found a book called _Emolegancy: The Art of Facial and Expressional Concealment_ in the library, and studied from that. He stole it, and packed it in his trunk, so he could practice it at the Dursleys.

The Dursleys were a great practice subject. They had tempers, hated Harry, and were easily afraid. They quickly got on Harry's nerves, so he had to try to go as long as he could with a clear, calm, unreadable expression on his face, without getting angry and yelling at them.

The book he used was a great textbook. Harry, with nothing else to do, began to practice yet again, and read through the book from the beginning.

After about an hour of practice, he became tired, and fell into a deep, untroubled sleep.

***

When he woke up, Harry quickly checked to see that his mask was still in place, as he was supposed to keep practicing, before looking at his watch. It was just past 8, the next day.

Harry dressed and went downstairs to cook breakfast. He found the three Dursleys already in the kitchen, but they all ignored him. There was no food to be found on the table or the stove, so he assumed they wanted him to cook, and without a word he got out some bacon and eggs, and began to cook. 

Vernon, who was reading the paper, grunted, " Hm… more people gone missing. They all most likely got lost, if you ask me. Stupid idiots…"

At the words, "gone missing," Harry turned instantly, though. 

" What did you say?" He asked, trembling slightly.

Vernon turned to stare at Harry. " More people gone missing… this doesn't have anything to do with your kind, boy!" Harry rolled his eyes, and was about to protest, when Aunt Petunia beat him to it.

" Actually, Vernon, I think it does." She practically whispered. Vernon and Dudley jumped slightly.

" What?"

She looked at Harry, and he continued. Harry felt that he was once again grateful that Aunt Petunia was his aunt, and knew the dangers of Lord Voldemort.

"As I told you last year, Lord Voldemort is back. And he's finally started to become active, now that the Ministry admits he's back." He said.

All three of the Dursleys looked wide and fearful.

" He's started recruiting." Harry continued. " And, I guess he's started taking people with him, either to brainwash under a curse, or to kill… or worse…"

Vernon was so intent on listening to Harry that he didn't even jump, flinch, or yell when Harry said, "curse".

" Just like he did last time…" Aunt Petunia whispered, and all three men turned to stare at her.

" Aunt Petunia, how much do you know…about… my world?" Harry asked.

She gulped. " I heard—Lily," and she said her name with anger, " talking about it many times. She—she even told me that I was in danger. She and Dumbledore helped hide me…" 

" Petunia?" Vernon said, surprised.

" Vernon," She turned to speak directly to him, "We are in danger. The whole world is in danger."

" Mum? What are you talking about? Isn't it just his world?" Dudley asked, fearful for her answer.

" No." she said softly. " Our world too. And if Lord Voldemort wins, we'll never be the same again."

All through this fearful exchange, Harry was grateful for Aunt Petunia understanding, and explaining everything, yet he was also angry, because this kept reminding him of the prophecy. He knew that their lives were in danger because they were hiding and protecting him.

" That's why I wanted to see the news so much last year." Harry said dully. "He's back, and we've all got to stand up to him. Even you Mug--normal people."

" Muggles." Petunia nodded. Harry looked at her again, exasperated. 

" How on earth did you remember all of that from my mum and dad?"

Petunia bit her lip, but did not answer. Instead, she asked Harry, " Tell me what happened last year at—at your school. What did Voldemort do? I need to know." Vernon and Dudley were looking at her as if she were a witch also.

" Vernon, we have to know this." She said unexpectedly, noticing this. "Our lives are in danger." Vernon, who finally seemed to understand, though it was obvious he didn't like it at all, nodded and all three of them looked at Harry.

He sighed deeply. This was not going to be easy. " To understand this year, you have to know what happened in my fourth year. That year, Voldemort was not back, but there had been strange disappearances. 

" Now, three other people and I were competing in a tournament. The very last task at the end of the year would determine the final winner. To win, you had to reach this large cup at the end of a maze. A boy named Cedric and I got there at the same time, and it was my suggestion that we both take it together, and call it a tie."

Vernon snorted at this; he would never have done anything like that, but Harry ignored this and continued.

" When we grabbed the cup, it was a portkey--when you touch it, it takes you somewhere else. We didn't know it would do that. It took us to a graveyard, where Voldemort killed Cedric, then used my blood and two other substances to get his body back. Then, he called all of his Death Eaters—his followers and supporters-- to him using the Dark Mark. All of the Death Eaters have the Dark Mark burned on their arm. After every battle, the Death Eaters conjure a giant green Dark Mark in the sky. It looks like a snake inside a skull. If you ever see this in the air," Harry added as a dark warning, "run."

"Anyway, when the Death Eaters came, he challenged me to a duel. I—sort of managed to distract him, and escaped.

"When I got back, there was chaos. No one knew what had happened to me, and where I went, and how Cedric died. I told my story to Dumbledore, and he told the rest of the school, but I don't think many of them believed either of us. And, during the summer, the Ministry of Magic didn't believe that Voldemort was back; they were too afraid to believe. So, instead, they wrote articles in the paper on how Dumbledore and I are insane, and just trying to get attention."

Vernon and Dudley snorted again.

" But I wasn't!" Harry said angrily at them. " Then, during the summer, I was attacked by dementors, as you know. I had a trial, and I only got off because of Dumbledore. You have to remember the most of the Wizarding world believes me to be lying about Voldemort and Cedric's death, so they hardly trusted me.

" Well, the year was horrible, mainly because of that, but at the end of the year-" and here he gulped. Here was the hardest part. "I've told you about my godfather, right?" Harry could feel a few tears ready to form. " Well, Voldemort lured me somewhere in the Ministry of Magic. It's a long story how he did that, but he wanted me to get something that only I could get for him. Voldemort also wanted to kill me, and so the Order of the Phoenix—a group of people working for Dumbledore to try and stop Voldemort--came to try to save me. But… but…" His voice broke. He could not speak.

" What does this have to do with your godfather?" Vernon asked impatiently. 

" He—he was killed. At the Ministry of Magic. One of the Death Eaters took him by surprise and killed him. But then Voldemort showed up, and he and Dumbledore had a duel. Voldemort disappeared, and so did the Death Eaters that were not captured. But the Ministry of Magic had come to the building to see what was going on, and they witnessed Voldemort in the flesh, so they finally realized that he was back. Now people don't think Dumbledore and I are crazy anymore, but I would trade it all…" 

For the first time in his life, Dudley and Aunt Petunia looked sympathetically at him as his tears began to fall. Vernon's mouth dropped open, and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't look sympathetic, but he said, " People seem to die around you a lot." Harry wasn't sure if it was meant as an insult or not, but he found that he didn't care.

Behind them, the smell of smoke filled his nostrils. He had forgotten about the now burnt eggs and bacon he was cooking. He turned off the stove and said, " I'm really not hungry." Before walking without another word upstairs to his bedroom, to look at the remains of the two-way mirror again.

* 

With nothing else to do, he decided to write a letter to Dumbledore, though he didn't know what to say. Dumbledore was almost like his friend now; someone he could write to, tell him news, how the Dursleys have been treating him, and ask him questions. He just hoped Dumbledore felt the same way with him.

Dear Professor Dumbledore;

Do you read the muggle newspapers? There was an article in the paper that my uncle was reading that said that more people had gone missing… I think it was six. The muggle police have no idea yet if the people have connections with each other, or not, but I've got a feeling in my gut that it's Voldemort. 

Has Voldemort been doing anything in the Wizarding world? Please, I really want to know. 

When my uncle read the paper aloud today, and I mentioned Voldemort, my aunt knew… everything. She knew what it was like with Voldemort taking over. She asked me what had happened at Hogwarts this year, which really surprised me, but I told her everything from the Third Task to now. No, I didn't mention the prophecy. 

Just wanted to tell you about the missing muggles, and wanted any news.

Harry Potter 

Harry paused. He also wanted to add how surprised he was that his Emolegancy worked on the train, how proud of himself he was, that he was successful at producing his calm face, and the twinkling eyes, something that he would tell Sirius… but he didn't know how to put it. He also didn't want Dumbledore to take Sirius's place.

He decided on writing a quick ps.

Ps. Do you study Emolegancy? Just out of curiosity…

Folding up the letter, he gave it to Hedwig. "Take this to Dumbledore, Hedwig." She looked at him a little strangely, but nipped him kindly and flew off. 

Harry sighed. He didn't want to go back downstairs, but he knew he would have to if he wanted to get any lunch, so he put on his calm face and went downstairs.

When the Dursleys saw him, they looked a little uncomfortable. Harry could tell that they had had a talk while he was in his room. He said nothing to them, and they said nothing to him. Petunia, with a quick glance at Harry, got up and made lunch, and Harry grabbed the newspaper that had the article on the missing persons, and began to read.

There was no more information inside, other then that 6 people were missing, and the police were investigating. Harry would have sighed, but he had his calm face on, and he did not.

Finally, Vernon said, " You seem pleased about something."

 " Do I?" Harry asked.

"Happier then you were before." Vernon grunted softly. Harry was pleased now; it was working. He just sort of wished that he hadn't cried in front of the Dursleys.

The rest of lunch was eaten in silence, and when Harry finished he went wordlessly upstairs, to find Hedwig waiting patiently for him on the windowsill.

" Hey, girl! You're back already? That was fast!" Hedwig held her head up proudly. Harry took the letter from her leg and read, 

Harry;

Yes, I do subscribe to the muggle papers, just so I can see if Voldemort may have done something that the magical community overlooked. It seems that no one else subscribes, though, as none of the Order has heard of these disappearances. I'm glad you caught that in the paper.

Now, about your aunt. I believe that she knows more then you would think about the Wizarding world, more then she lets on. I know for a fact that she understands exactually what the threat of Voldemort means, even to muggles. It was wise of you not to tell her the prophecy. Voldemort could somehow find her and use her.

No, in the Wizarding world, Voldemort has not been doing much; these disappearances have been the first thing since that night at the Department of Mysteries. I know now that I should not keep this information from you. (Did you know that on the first night you came to Headquarters, we all waited for you to start yelling at Ron and Hermione? We were starting to wonder what took you so long.)

Speaking of which, I believe I am correct in saying that when you told the Dursleys about everything that happened last year, you mentioned our little trip to the Department of Mysteries, and now you're dwelling on it again? Please don't. I told you once that it does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry. Please remember that.

In answer to your questions from your previous letter, very few of the Order know of the prophecy's contains. The rest only knew that it was essential that we keep the information from Voldemort. The few who do know are Remus Lupin, Alaster Moody, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, and I. It would be best if you burn this letter as soon as you are finished with it, as this is not information we want to fall into Voldemort's hands.

Only these six and I know, and I think you'll find that it is for the best. Think of what Molly Weasley would do if she heard that you were the one to defeat Voldemort. 

You will come to you-know-where, as you put it, over the summer. There is no exact date yet. Please bear with me, Harry. 

As to your questions about Emolegancy: Indeed, how did you know? My guess is that you have started to study it, and I think that may be a good idea… just don't become too-- er…emotionless. Your friends will worry.

Emolegancy also helps with your Occlumency, as you should already know. Let me know how you are doing with that.

Albus Dumbledore

 Harry almost laughed. It was sort of awkward for Dumbledore to be talking to Harry about Emolegancy… sort of like the great Dumbledore was giving away his secret to Harry, though Harry actually found it out first. Dumbledore was always one of those people who were calm and controlled, and that helped calm other people. Harry had now realized it was sort of an act, and he had learned to mask his emotions. Harry knew his secret now, and he was starting to do the same.

He was also glad that Dumbledore got the muggle paper and read the article. At least the Order was a little more prepared, even though Dumbledore said nothing was going on yet. Harry wrote a reply after placing the letter in the fire:

 Dear Professor Dumbledore;

I'm glad that you get the muggle papers. That's good for the Order

Speaking of newspapers, have there been any articles in the Daily Prophet about you or me? I really hope not… I've had it with that paper.

I'm also sort of glad that only some of the Order knows the prophecy.  I can imagine what Mrs. Weasley would do… please don't tell her. Just one thing: why does Professor Snape have to know? Of course, I'm sure he's thrilled about it.  Did Sirius know?

Yes, I've been studying Emolegancy, and it has helped with Occlumency. I got a book from the library.  I've been working at it, and I'm getting pretty good. It seemed to work on my friends and the Dursleys.

Well, my friends said I looked different. I guess they'll have to get used to it. They said— well, they said I looked like you. 

How did you know I was going to yell that night?

My Aunt is a little scary sometimes.

Harry

" Hedwig, would you mind taking this to Dumbledore again?" Harry asked. She gave him a sarcastic look.

Harry smiled. 

" Of course you wouldn't. Thanks, Hedwig."  
  


Harry watched her fly out the window. In the meantime, he decided to start on some of his essays for school. Potions, easily the most difficult, he decided to do first. He had to write a four-foot essay on something tedious, which was very Snape like.

Again, he wondered why Dumbledore told Snape the prophecy. After all, Snape was a Death Eater. Couldn't Voldemort drag it out of him?

_ But Snape's an Occlumens. He can stop Voldemort from breaking into his memories. _Harry reminded himself, and he took out his quill and began.


	5. Startling News

A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories in more than a month! No, I haven't left you all! I intend to write more; that's one of my new years resolutions! I know that I can't make it up to you, but I can post two chapters in the same day! Does that help?

Also, thanks to all my reviewers so far! You guys motivate me like you wouldn't believe! I hope you liked last chapter; I was so focused on getting something finally posted, I forgot to put in authors notes thanking you guys! 

In this chapter, some startling news. That's why it's called Startling News! LOL! Well, please read and review, I hope you like it!

~**~

Harry had half completed his essay when Dumbledore's letter arrived. He abandoned his essay, and just as he was detaching the letter from Hedwig, it occurred to him that he was probably disturbing the Headmaster with all of his letters. Harry was sure that Dumbledore was very busy with the Order of the Phoenix, and he, Harry, was just bothering him with stupid things that Dumbledore already knew.

Sighing, he read the letter.

Harry;

Though, as I'm sure you know, the Daily Prophet is not a very reliable newspaper, there have been no articles claiming that you and I are crazy attention seekers who's goal is to take over the ministry.  I'm sure you, as I have been, are particularly glad for that. All that's been in the Prophet are articles about how to defend and protect yourself from Voldemort or his minions, which is at least something beneficial to the public.

Yes, Sirius did know about the prophecy. He was not happy at all with it, but he accepted that this was your fate. If we told Molly Weasley, she would never allow you to fulfill the prophecy. I promice to you that I will not tell her unless it is necessary. 

Professor Snape is on our side, Harry. Of course, he hates the prophecy too. I need not explain why.

How did we know that you were going to yell that night? Easy; we know you, Harry. We know that you would be begging for information, and your friends didn't have it. Actually, Sirius was the one who reminded us to expect it. 

It sounds to me like you are making fast progress on Emolegancy. That is very good; the art is beneficial, as I should know. And if you managed to hold your face in front of the Dursleys, especially after the last scene, then you are advanced for your level of skill. Your friends' reactions interest me a bit…

Hope you are well

Albus Dumbledore

Harry still didn't understand why Dumbledore told Snape, and he realized that Dumbledore's vagueness and ability to avoid certain questions struck again. He knew, though, not to ask again. He didn't know how he felt about Sirius knowing the prophecy. Maybe that was why he went to the Department of Mysteries and died for Harry. If he hadn't known, would he have come?

Harry, forgetting all about his potions essay, wrote a letter back.

Professor Dumbledore;

I've just realized that I'm most likely bothering you with all of my letters. I'm sure you have some work for the Order to do, so I'm sorry for taking up your time with stupid questions.

 I'm glad that the Prophet is not printing lies anymore, though I'm not to sure that they will have so many more readers now.

Again, I'm sorry for wasting your time.

Harry

There; that was short, and it wouldn't take up Dumbledore's day. Sighing again, he went to his potions essay, but found that he could not concentrate. Abandoning the task yet again, he decided to practice Emolegancy.

After an hour, there was a tapping at his window. He saw Hedwig, and hastily let her in. Nipping affectionately at his finger, she extended her leg and Harry grabbed the parchment attached.

Harry;

Don't even think for a second that you are bothering me with pointless questions. I simply love getting mail from you, Harry. I'd much rather answer a letter than do boring paperwork of sorting through the letters to the new first years who turned eleven this year.

Please write to me, Harry! I need something interesting to occupy my time. I would love anything to read right now, even an account of every waking moment with the Dursleys.

Do you realize how boring paperwork is? Think of having to do 100 potions essays (though I beg of you not to tell Professor Snape!). You know how tedious that is.

About the Prophet. Actually, they have very few readers at the moment. More people seem to want to read the Quibbler, thought this might become a problem in the future. Fudge is relying on the Daily Prophet for addressing news to the public; it's the unofficial Ministry newspaper. Now, the world is upside down: Fudge was lying to everyone after all, the ministry was so unsafe that they could not prevent Voldemort and his Death Eaters from entering, and the Prophet was printing lies, but the Quibbler printed the truth. You can see that no one knows what or who to believe.

On a lighter note, your friend Miss Lovegood's father is becoming quite wealthy.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry was particularly astonished that Dumbledore was complaining about paperwork. He had never imagined the eccentric, powerful Dumbledore doing something so simple with his time as that. He smiled when Dumbledore compared it to 100 potions essays.

Taking out his quill once again that day, he wrote another letter, hoping that Hedwig would never tire of her job.

Professor Dumbledore:

I really thought that you would tire of listening to me. But, if you insist…

Interesting how you compared your paperwork to Snape's essays: I'm doing one now… well, I'm supposed to be doing one now, but I can't concentrate very well.

How is Luna doing, by the way? She told me that she was going on a trip this summer to find a crumple-horned snorkack… if only I knew exactly what that was…

My guess is that everyone in the Wizarding world has read my interview about the third task by now. I knew when I gave the interview, it would be public, but I never imagined it to be that public. The day that issue of the magazine came out was one of my best days that year.

This is a rather random question, but what happened to Malfoy's dad and the other death eaters that were captured in the Department of Mysteries? Last I heard they were going to be sent to Azkaban without a trial. Even though I know they are death eaters, and are fully guilty of their crimes, I think they have the right to a trial. I think everybody should get a right to a trial. And I'm going to press that issue!

What is going on with Fudge? If no one believes him, will he be voted out of office? How does Wizarding politics work? 

Well, I'll let you get back to sending out the first year letters. Any one I know in there?

Harry Potter

Harry sealed the letter and sent it off with Hedwig. Knowing that it would take her more than a few minutes to get to Scotland and back, he went downstairs for dinner, to find the Dursleys already there.

More than a week passed, and Harry still had not received a reply from Dumbledore. He figured that he had to write the letters to the first years, and had not had the time to reply. That morning, Harry went down, slightly worried, for breakfast with the Dursleys. They only glared at him as he sat down and grabbed something to eat. After a long silence, Vernon grunted.

"Your aunt is coming to stay tomorrow, Dudley. I hope everyone is on they're best behavior, and I want no tricks while she's here." He finished his little speech addressing Harry, who nodded.

"I'll try," Harry began, "but every year, something happens, so we're bound to have something happen this year too." Vernon and Petunia gave him hard glares, but Dudley looked scared.

Before any of them could open their mouth again, Harry said quickly. "But I'll try my best to prevent such an event"

Harry wore a calm expression, and Vernon stared at him hard in the eyes, as if searching for his intentions, but couldn't seem to find anything, and broke the gaze. 

"What time is Marge coming?" Petunia asked, ignoring Harry once again.

"Around noon tomorrow. She's staying for a week."

Harry bit his lip. Should he tell her about the wizarding world? Does she have the right to know? Harry personally thought that anyone who was to be staying at Privet Drive should know why the house and its occupants were in danger, and this included half-aunts that were prone to exploding. But he knew that if he asked his aunt or uncle whether he should tell Aunt Marge, they would protest instantly. He decided mentally that he would tell her only if the situation presented itself, or if he would have to explain himself for something during her visit.

And of course, Harry was not looking foreword to Marge's visit. Four summers ago, she made him incredibly angry; so angry that he blew her up, in a manner of speaking. He hoped that she would not take to her hobby of insulting him again, but he doubted that she would desist. 

Sighing, he ate his food and the rest of the meal was uneventful, apart from the obnoxious passing of gas that Dudley and Vernon always seemed unable to stop every meal. To Harry, it was the makings of a horrible orchestra. Every meal, he had to sit and endure their farts, each louder and smellier than the last. It seemed sometimes that they would wordlessly have competitions, and the one who farted the loudest and the smelliest was the winner. The first couple of times Harry witnessed their unpleasant "orchestra", he snorted and laughed, but when the music grew louder and more toxic, he ended up choking. 

As the music crescendoed, he gasped for breath and shared an unamused look with Aunt Petunia, who hated this part of the meal as much as Harry did, but voiced nothing in protest. 

After the disgusting lunch, Harry decided that unlike last summer, he would not spend almost all of his holiday doing nothing inside his bedroom. Making sure that Dudley would not follow him and try and beat him up, (though he doubted that this would occur, as Dudley was just as scared of magic as his parents were and knew fully well that the last times Harry had done magic, he had been released unpunished) Harry left the house and walked in the direction of the old park he had been to last summer.  The day was a beautiful day in the beginning of July, but it felt like the middle of spring. There was no drought this year; instead, lots of rain. For a fleeting instant, Harry dimly thought that the weather reflected his mood; last year he was hot and angry that he would not get information and the weather was sweltering hot and unforgiving, and this year he was mourning for Sirius and it would often rain. However, it did not rain that day. Instead, the sky was clear blue, and he knew that if it were not so early in the morning, there would be many people outside enjoying the nice weather while it lasted.

As Harry left his house, he had not a care in the world, but his carefree mood soon came to a halt. When he passed a house 3 doors down (A/N: I couldn't resist putting the name of that band in there—they're one of my favorites and I got tickets!!!) from the Dursleys', he heard something rustle in the bushes, and he realized that, for all he knew, there could be Death Eaters around. Mentally scolding himself for not thinking of the dangers of his simple neighborhood, he searched around him to make sure that no muggles were looking out their windows at him. Satisfied, he pulled out his wand that was always kept with him in his back pocket (no matter what Moody said) and turned to the bush. 

He crept up to the bush almost silently, and prepared to pull the branches aside and reveal whatever was hiding there. His heart beat fast as he steadied his wand. On three, he pulled apart the branches and saw only a non-threatening rabbit hiding there. Regaining his cool, he wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead that he hadn't realized was there, and rolled his eyes. He had been scared of a bunny rabbit! Come on, Potter, have a backbone! He reprehended himself, though he was a little relieved that it had not been anything more. 

And then, as he stared at the rabbit, it could have been his imagination, but it seemed to wink at him before hopping away. And it dawned on him after a little thought that the Order of the Phoenix was still probably guarding him. The more he thought on it, the more he was sure that they were following him and making sure that there were no Death Eaters lurking about. 

But was that simply a wondering rabbit, or was it a person from the Order instead? He had never seen a rabbit wink at him before, so he assumed it was an actual person. Who could it be?

Pushing the thoughts of the Order trailing him in the back of his mind, he continued on to the park. When he got there, he sat on the same swing that he had last summer, on the day the Dementors came. He supposed that he had saved his cousin's life, and his cousin should have thanked him. But he assumed that the Dursleys thought that night that it had been him who made the Dementors come in the first place, and it was his fault that Dudley had almost been killed. Thinking on the matter, he realized that he had heard Umbridge confess last year that it had been she who sent the soul-suckers after him. This brought up his thoughts on her throughout the year, and he glanced at the scar on his hand that she made him open up every day for two weeks. Suddenly, an idea came to him, and he decided that he should tell someone about what Umbridge made him do. If the detentions that she made him serve were allowed, (which he doubted) he knew that sending a pair of Dementors after someone was certainly not within the laws of the Ministry, and neither was almost performing the Crucio curse to get information out of students, which she tried last year in her office on the day that he had the dream of Sirius.

He knew he should tell someone about these crimes she committed, but he didn't know what that would do. Dumbledore told him that his name was good within the Ministry again, but how good was it? What would they think if he went accusing a former teacher of crimes? Would they go back to calling him a mad liar? He decided that he should at least mail Dumbledore with the information, and ask him to decide whether he should go around accusing Umbridge. 

The morning soon left and it became afternoon quickly. The weather had improved more within the few hours; the sky was bluer than that morning, and there was not a cloud in sight. Lunch had already passed, and people were going outside to take advantage of the weather. Harry's stomach grumbled, but he knew that the Dursleys would have already finished lunch and he would not be allowed to have food after them. So, he sighed and got up off the swing. He really didn't like to be outside in the park when other people were out there staring at him suspiciously, as if he was going to try and steal something. He knew that they all thought he went to a Juvenile Delinquent school, because he couldn't tell everyone that he was a wizard, of course.

Ignoring the questioning eyes of other kids and adults, he strode back to Privet Drive. Reaching the house, he went up to his room without bothering to announce that he had returned. In his smallest bedroom he found two owls waiting for him; one was Pigwigeon, from Ron no doubt, and the other his own Hedwig, back from the trip to Dumbledore.

He reached for the letter from Ron first. Pigwigeon zoomed around the room excitedly, and Hedwig glared reproachfully at the tiny owl. Harry looked up at Ron's pet and realized with a jolt that it had been a gift to Ron from Sirius, because Harry's godfather felt guilty that he had rid Ron of a pet rat.

Sighing, Harry tore open the letter and read,

Harry;

Hey, mate, how are you? I hope you're ok at the Dursleys; they shouldn't be treating you too badly after the warning Moody, Tonks, and my dad gave them. The look on your uncle's face was pretty funny!

Not much is going on here. In about half a week, we're going over to Headquarters. Hermione will too. Fred and George are living in a small flat above their shop. We're going to take a trip to Diagon Alley to visit them tomorrow. I wish you could come. I asked my mum, and she said that she didn't think Dumbledore would allow it, and she didn't want you to come because there could be a chance that you could get hurt. I think there's more of a chance of you getting injured by one of my brothers' pranks than by a Death Eater. I told her that, but she just swatted me with her frying pan and told me to finish my Transfiguration homework.

Fred and George seem to be doing really well with their business. They're making loads of gold. They told us that there are hundreds of students from Hogwarts alone buying their pranks, just incase Umbridge is back next year. I don't think she will be, but you can never be too sure.

Well, I'm sorry, but I'm forbidden to tell you anything. And don't blow up on us again. I really wish you, Hermione, and I could join the Order. That would be so cool! But no… "You have to be of age and out of school!" Hrmmph!

Anyway, let me know what's going on over there. To be frank, it's the first day of vacation and I'm bored. My mum just told me I could start on my homework. She sounds like Hermione! 

Your friend, 

            Ron Weasley

Harry laughed at the news of Fred and George's business. He sincerely hoped that Umbridge would not return. And Harry really did want to join the Order, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed if he asked.

Setting Ron's letter aside, he read the one from his headmaster:

Harry,

I'm sorry my letter took so long; I had to finish writing the letters to the first years. Professor McGonagall would not let me put the task off any longer, and frankly, I've been bombarded with owls recently, and many events have taken place that have kept me occupied.

I believe that Mr. Malfoy, along with the others who were caught in the Department of Mysteries that night, were taken to Azkaban without a trial indeed. I agree with you: every one deserves a trial, even if they were caught in the act. Currently, the Ministry is in such an array of chaos that they simply sentenced them to a lifetime in Azkaban without trial just to be rid of them. There is much confusion in the Ministry right now; so much confidence that the public had in them is now lost, and they are doing everything they can to stay on top of things again. 

Before last year, the Ministry ran the Wizarding World. Now, however, they have almost no control over anyone. You can't possibly understand what it's like. There is chaos in the streets. People are committing crimes, and the Aurors are too busy looking for the escaped Death Eaters and Voldemort and the Ministry is to busy covering up themselves and trying to restore their dignity to do anything about it. There is no use subscribing in the Prophet anymore, because the Prophet is one of the few things the Ministry still has control over, and they tell the newspaper to print stories on things such as how well Fudge is handling the crisis and how very prepared the Ministry is, and everyone knows that those stories are, excuse the French, bull, so the Prophet isn't selling anymore. And the newspaper isn't making enough money to go on. Only those who are currently isolated from the Wizarding World now (namely you, Miss Granger, and a couple witches of the Salem Cult from America) are subscribing. I am still getting it delivered, however, because I need to see what they are printing. 

There has never been such chaos. With the main newspaper down, people are turning to any other news sources they can find, including some that aren't so trustworthy. People are publishing papers just to make money, and printing fake stories, such as ones that tell how Voldemort burned down 12 muggle villages in Ireland, or how he is now the queen of Australia (I'm being entirely serious when I say that I did indeed read an article claiming just that!). Even some uncaptured Death Eaters whom I happen to know about have published their own papers, claiming many things. I read two papers published by Death Eaters. One said that the rumors that Voldemort is back is all just a scandal trying to scare everyone, while the other says that Voldemort is back and we all have no chance of surviving his take over, so we should just surrender now or join him. There are so many rumors flying around that people don't know whom to believe. Currently, the Quibbler is the most popular newspaper, because people know that they published the truthful article about you this spring.

I know that this must be a shock to you, but you said that you wanted information, and this is what is happening. And everyone is extremely worried, including me. We don't know what the future holds. All we know for sure is that Voldemort will have a much easier time taking over if the Wizarding World is already in pandemonium. 

Meanwhile, Fudge is having a terrible time trying to restore order. He tries, I'll give him that, but he is not successful at all, because he has almost the whole Ministry out looking for Death Eaters and Voldemort, while petty crimes being committed are ignored because there is simply no time or room for them. Every day I get a hoard of owls bombarding me, some from Fudge asking for help, others from other Ministry members asking for help, some from people who claim they saw Voldemort and want to report it, and others from people and reporters who want to know which sort of people and newspapers I trust, so they will follow my lead. It's madness, Harry, madness! To tell the truth, I am exasperated with it all.

And the worst part is, there is to be an election for Minister of Magic in December. This means that people who want to run are campaigning, but being ignored because people have other things to worry about, mainly protecting themselves and their families from Voldemort. Some Voldemort supporters have used this to their advantage and they are running for Minister. Fudge is also planning to run, the Prophet reported once, but after this, he will certainly not be reelected. 

I do apologize, I was ranting and rambling. I am clearly frustrated by what's going on. To answer your last question: yes, there is someone you know, I believe, in this stack of letters.  He lives in Surry…I think you've met him before briefly. 

Please excuse my ramblings;

Albus Dumbledore

Harry stood, gaping at the letter. Was this really happening? Was the Wizarding World really at a loss for what to do, reduced to stealing in the streets? Ron had mentioned nothing of that sort of life, and Harry decided that he would write to Ron immediately and ask him if what the Headmaster described was true.

Ron;

I've just got a disturbing letter from Dumbledore. He says that the world has gone mad! He described that chaos is going on in the streets, and the whole thing with trusting the newspapers! Is this true? I can hardly believe it! Why didn't you mention anything like this?

I wish I could go with you, but after reading Dumbledore's letter, I don't want to go out in the streets at all! 

On a lighter note, have you talked to Hermione at all yet? 

Harry

He knew it was short, but he wanted a quick reply. Calling Pigwigeon down from the ceiling, he sent it off with the minute owl, telling him to return quickly.

Harry figured he'd wait for the reply before beginning to write the letter to the headmaster, just to verify its authenticity. He hoped it wasn't true, but at the same time didn't, because he didn't want Dumbledore to lie to him again. He wanted to be able to trust Dumbledore.


	6. Mark and Timothy

A/N: Well, here I am!!!

First of all, Happy Salazar Day, or St. Patrick's Day, whichever you prefer! I hope you're wearing green! 

Second, I'm sorry…it's been a while. But isn't it always? 

Third: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Kaila, in loving memory. 

Well, read on! 

Chapter 6: Mark and Timothy

Harry received the answer he was looking for while he was finishing up all his holiday homework, just after dinner. Throwing aside all of his scrolls, he jumped up for the letter and tore it open.

Harry;

He told you all that?

I'm surprised at him; he told us not to tell you anything. 

Yes, I'm sad to say it's true. We don't know what to do. You'll hate me for saying this, but you're almost lucky that you're isolated. We've been getting the Quibbler now. Do you still get the Prophet? Hermione does. 

Yes, I have talked to her. She is very worried about the situation. 

Tomorrow, we're going to Fred and George's. I'll make sure to bring back some things for you. Maybe you can use them on your cousin!

~Ron

Harry's heart plummeted. It was true. Now the future was uncertain. How was he supposed to defeat Voldemort if the world was in chaos long before Voldemort even started to take over? Sighing, he took his quill and parchment and ink and began his letter.

Professor Dumbledore;

Sweet Merlin, that's horrible! Is there anything we can do? What are you doing to try and help the problem? What can I do?

Also, I have another question for you. My Aunt Marge (the one I –er- blew up four summers ago) is coming to stay for a week, and I don't know if I should tell her about magic and everything or not. What do you think?

And who is that first year you mentioned?

Harry Potter

He called to Hedwig, who flew over importantly, tied the letter to her foot, and sent her off. When he finally finished the last of his homework well into the night, he fell down on his bed and quickly fell into a troubled sleep.

~*~

The next day, Harry woke up with the strange feeling that something was going to happen today. Thinking on it, he remembered that his Aunt Marge was supposed to come at noon today to stay for a week. He also remembered that Ron was going to go to Fred and George's shop, and he wondered how well that would go.

After taking a shower and dressing properly, he went down to breakfast, dreading the news of his aunt. He checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was a quarter after seven. 

After grabbing some food and taking a seat, his Uncle grunted at him. "Boy, your Aunt Marge is coming today. Remember your promise…" He warned gruffly. And Harry did. 

When all of the Dursleys and Harry were done, Harry placed the dishes rather unceremonially in the sink and went back into his room. He figured that, like last time he saw her, he would ignore Marge as much as he could. In his room, he had nothing to do but study and do homework. He ached for company, but Hedwig was sent off yesterday with a letter to Dumbledore. Resigning himself to his studies, he stayed in his room as long as he could, but at five till 8, he heard the door open and someone call, "Vernon? Petunia? Dudley? Are you here?" and sighed.  She was four hours early.  It was going to be a long week.

Harry didn't think the Dursleys would mind if he didn't show up for a while (truth be told, he didn't even think they would notice him) so he stayed upstairs. In the next three hours, he got three more of his essays done and finished the rest of his potions homework. Tired of doing work, he suddenly wished very much that he could do magic. He longed to go back to school…or did he? Suddenly the contents of Dumbledore's letter hit him, and he remembered the chaos described. He pondered it for a second, and realized that he wanted to do something about it, but he didn't know what he could do. He wished that Hogwarts weren't so far away, so he could get answers to his letters faster. Harry took out Quidditch Through the Ages and began rereading it, glancing every five minutes at the window.  When he could stand his room no longer, he went downstairs, intending to go the park, but he realized that the Dursleys and Marge might see him. Deciding he was desperate and wanted to risk it, he zipped down the stairs as fast yet as softly as he could. 

Lucky for him, he made it out of the house without being noticed. The weather was not as nice as it had been the day before; it was much cooler and windier, but still people were out enjoying their summer without a care in the world. Harry was disappointed at the fact that there were people out that would be staring at him nervously, and was tempted to go back inside, but realized that he would rather face stares from little kids and neighbors than the Dursleys. 

This time, he knew for certain that the Order was watching him. He wondered idly whom it was that was guarding him today. With a small laugh, he decided that he would try to find out who had what shift each day. It would be an amusing way to think of his guard, and he had nothing better to do that summer, after all. 

Glancing around the neighborhood as he passed houses on the way to the park, he saw many of the little kids that were usually beaten up by Dudley's gang relaxing that day. He realized that they probably heard from someone that Dudley's aunt would be here for a week, and he or his gang wouldn't bother them during that time. Harry waved at them happily, but frowned slightly when they looked a little nervous.

Rolling his eyes, he decided it was time he at least got to know the kids his cousin tortured, and went over to them.   
  


"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He said, holding out a hand to a group of ten- and eleven-year olds. 

They all looked at each other; their parents had told them that "that Potter boy" was not one to hang around with. One boy said out loud, stuttering, "Please, Potter. Don't do anything to us. We don't want your drugs. Please leave us alone!" 

Harry was taken aback. What had their parents told them about him? They were expecting him to smoke and do drugs? That sounded like something Dudley would do. After the shock, he laughed and shook his head at them.

"Don't worry; I don't do drugs or anything. Whatever anyone's said about me is wrong. My Uncle tells everyone that I'm a hooligan and that I go to St. Bruits, but he's just a liar." Harry said kindly to them.

They all turned to each other and began to speak in hurried whispers. Finally, one of them said nervously, "Hi, Mr. Potter. I'm Mark." 

Harry smiled again. "You don't have to call me Mr. Potter or anything, I'm just Harry. Hello, Mark."

"I'm Timothy." One of the shortest boys squeaked. He reminded Harry of Neville Longbottom.

All the boys were introducing themselves to Harry, not afraid in the slightest anymore. Harry was glad to be making friends, even if they were 5 year younger than him. 

"So, what are you doing for the summer, Harry?"  One of them asked when the introductions were completed.

"Well, not much. I'll just be sending letters to my friends, and waiting to go back to school."

"Wow, I would have thought that you didn't like going to school." Timothy said.

"Why's that? I love school!" Harry said, thinking fondly of Hogwarts.

"Well, don't you go to some correction school?" Mark said slightly apprehensively.

Harry realized what they meant and laughed. "You mean St. Bruits Center for Incurably Criminal Boys? Of course I don't go there!"

The boys looked at each other. "Well, where do you go?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his stupidity and immediately regretted what he had just said. What was he going to tell them?

"Er…well…I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you where I go. It's sort of complicated. But I can say that I simply love it! Except this year I had a really bad teacher who ruined almost the whole year…"

"Who was she?" A random kid asked who hadn't been there before, and Harry realized he had attracted an audience.

"Well, her name was Umbridge, and she was bent on torturing me. I don't know why, but she was breaking the laws right under the Minister's nose, and she started to take control of the school, enforcing new stupid rules and such. She made a rule that I couldn't play anymore on the quid—sports team and one that said that there could be no clubs any more at our school because I started a club she didn't like…" And Harry found himself telling the tale of Umbridge, excluding the parts that involved magic and Hogwarts, of course. The small kids were astonished that he had to put up with her, and when he was done, insisted to hear more of his school year.

"Well…I'll tell you more later. Maybe tomorrow. Right now I've got to back to my Uncle's house, he's probably expecting me there."  
  


And he made his way home as they all said good by, dreading his meeting with his "Aunt". As he walked in the door, Marge noticed him immediately and started running her mouth.

"Oh, look who's back…the scoundrel who lives with you. What have you been up to boy? Vandalizing neighbors' cars? Drinking and smoking on street corners?" Harry found it slightly amusing that these were all the things Dudley and his gang did, but he refrained from comment about that.

"No. I was just talking to some kids." He answered simply.

"Well, if the kids were smart, they'd stay away from you! You don't deserve anything Vernon has given you. Why, all you deserve is a good spanking…"

Harry ignored her and went up to his room, already tired of her. When he opened the door to his small room, he was hoping to see Hedwig there with a reply from Dumbledore, but instead he saw a delivery owl that could be hired. Wondering who had used this owl, he took the letter and read,

Dear Harry;

How have you been? Ron told me your aunt is coming to stay. I hope you don't blow her up again. Though I think you're back on Fudge's good side, and you could probably get away with it-but I'm not saying you should!!! 

Well, I hope you've been doing your homework. I've finished mine, but I finished it later than I had expected. I've just been very busy. Victor has been owling me constantly. I'm sorry I haven't sent anything to you until now. As I said, I've been busy, plus I don't have an owl of my own.  I'm using this one every once in a while, but I've had to pay 4 sickles for each trip. 

Anyway, I know I've already asked this, but how have you really been, Harry? Don't tear yourself up with guilt. We all know it's more than what happened with Sirius, though. Are you alright? Don't blame yourself, because, as Dumbledore agrees, I'm sure, it's not your fault. 

Speaking of Dumbledore, how much have you been owling him? Ron says you contact him a lot. Is anything wrong, or do you just like talking to him?

Well, I've got to go, this owl is getting impatient. By the way, its name is Geg, just to let you know. Please write me back!

Love,

            Hermione

Harry knew he should have expected it to be from Hermione. He was slightly annoyed that she asked how he was coping with Sirius's death. What did she expect?  

He also realized what a great gift for her birthday could be: an owl. So what if she already had a cat? Then, an idea came to him: he knew that Ron was slightly smitten with Hermione, so he decided to suggest the gift idea to him.

He quickly drafted a letter.

Hermione;

I'm alright. No, really I am. I wish people wouldn't ask me that so much.

You'll be happy to know that I've been working on my homework too, though I bet Ron hasn't even started. But don't bug him about it because then you two will just get into a fight like you always do.

How is Victor doing? Tell him I said hello. I haven't seen him since the Tournament. Is he still in school?

I've been owling Dumbledore frequently. No, nothing's wrong, I just feel like I can talk to him because he knows exactly what I'm going through. 

Where are you, Hermione? Are you at your house? When are you going to you-know-where? 

~Harry

Then Harry called to Geg and tied the letter to him, wondering who had chosen the name Geg, and sent him off. 

With nothing else to do, he started on a letter to Ron, trying to ignore the loud comments from Marge that he could hear from downstairs.

Ron

Hey, mate! I've just come up with the perfect birthday gift idea for Hermione that you could give her: an owl. Only I think you should give it to her early, as she won't need an owl during September, but she will during the summer. And maybe I can convince Dumbledore to let me go with you to pick one out! 

How was Fred and George's shop?

Well, that's about all I've got to say

Harry

Harry sealed the letter and waited for Hedwig to come back, but he didn't have to wait long. Just as he finished another essay, the snowy white owl came soaring through the window gracefully, but she looked a little tired. Harry hurriedly offered her water, and she gave him a grateful smile. He tore open the letter.

Harry;

Yes, it is horrible. I'm sorry for rambling and complaining, but it's overwhelming. There are a few small things we are trying to do, and they are helping a bit. I'm glad you would like to help also, but I can't think of anything for you. If you can, let me know! Any help would be great at this time of need. 

I think you should tell your aunt if and when the occasion comes up when the information is needed. If nothing abnormal passes within the week, then you need not bring it up at all. If, however, she is nagging you until you think it could be possible for you to 'blow her up' again, then please tell her, if just to get her off of you back. 

As for the first year you are curious about, I think I'll keep you in suspense a little longer, just for the fun of it. I'll tell you this, though. His last name may sound familiar to you. 

Albus Dumbledore

Harry guessed aloud. "Granger? Weasley? Dumbledore? But I don't know anyone else with those last names." He figured he'd have to pester Dumbledore more. 

And Harry couldn't think of any ways to help Dumbledore's cause of restoring order in the wizarding world at that moment. He decided he would ask Hermione; she would know for sure. 

Harry also decided that he would follow Dumbledore's advice with his aunt, and he suddenly remembered that he should go downstairs and meet his aunt and get some dinner. Dreading it, he came down the stairs slowly. 

~ 

Was it good? Do you know who Mark is? (Three guesses who). Well, you'll find out later, and also there will be some of Marge in the next chapter! Please read and review! 


End file.
